A Muggle at Hogwarts
by Steeleafan
Summary: ELizabeth Parker is a Muggle who sees Witches and Wizards pass through between Platforms 9 and 10, wanting to be like them she convinces a family of them The McGonagalls that she lost her Ticket to Hogwarts. Femslash
1. Hogwarts

**Professor McGonagall's love life is shrouded in mystery we have no idea who she loved. Except the Harry Potter Wikki Page said she fell in love with a Muggle and that it ended badly. Well what if that Muggle was a young woman? What if that's why she was so close to Albus because they had something in common that they were different, they weren't what they were "suppose" to be? **

**The only thing I own is my character of Elizabeth Parker. **

King's Cross Station was packed as usual. However I was able to reach my favorite place in between the signs for platform 9 and platform 10. Strange things always seem to happen there. There were several people that passed me on the bench I liked to sit at that faced my favorite spot. It seemed that everyone around me didn't notice that there were these strange people in strange outfits that could simply pass through the wall between platforms 9 and 10, always talking about something called Muggles, and Hogwarts (it sounded like some kind of a disease. and asking if everyone had everything, including their robes. I always wondered what kind of robes they were talking about. The first time I saw this strange occurrence was when I was still in the Orphanage,( I had since escaped) However when I first saw these people passing through the wall I thought I was seeing things, that I had fallen asleep and was drowning, but I had seen it again not long after that, and I knew I wasn't dreaming. After I had escaped from the Orphanage, I had come here every September 1st to watch and listen. The strange people didn't notice me, and neither did people I was used to. Over the years I heard so much about these things that I thought I might be able to pretend to myself that I was one of them. I started to imagine what it would be like to go through that secret passage way, but I assumed then that I could not do it, because I was not as strange as those people were. Today was different from the others I had a strange feeling, especially since I had reached the age of eleven, and I heard some of those strange people talking about how next year when their child was eleven they could join their siblings and go to Hogwarts? So Hogwarts wasn't a disease? It was a place. I wondered what sort of magical place Hogwarts was and why children had to be eleven before they could go, and why didn't their parents come too? It didn't make any sense to me, but I decided today that I would go for it, I would pretend I was one of them and see what happened. More than likely they would laugh and explain that it was a festival, that everyone knew about and that the wall wasn't really a wall at all, but some kind of ritual. At least that's what I expected. Then I saw them a family of these weird people, they had their cases as they always carried these cases, and they were in dark robes, and the women had pointy hats. There was a man, and a woman and a girl, who looked to be about my age, she probably was my age if she was going to pass through the wall. The strange girl had emerald green eyes, and wore square spectacles over them. She also had underneath her black pointy hat raven black hair and stunning silk skin, like she had come out of a dream. I took in a deep breath, drawing in the courage to approach them. So I did.

" Excuse me." I said to the woman she looked down at me, she was tall and, and so was the man and the girl. Her eyes were also green and they seemed to see past my pretense, but if they did she didn't mention it.

"What dear?"

"I'm going to Hogwarts too…but I haven't got any money so I couldn't get any supplies and my mother and father died not too long ago, I'm not sure how to…" I tried to explain and the tall women grinned at me.

"You look a lot like a Muggle. What's you name dear?" I wanted to protest I wasn't a Muggle was I? but I wasn't sure what a Muggle was, and I had a question to answer.

"My name is Elizabeth Parker, I'm not a Muggle."

"But I suppose if money is the issue I shouldn't be surprised that you can only afford their silly clothes." Silly clothes? weren't the clothes this woman was wearing silly? "But obviously you are not a Muggle because Muggles never see us passing through to Platform 9 and ¾." Could I be one of them since I could see them go through the wall? I dared hope. "I am being rude, just because you do not come from as well cared for family does not make you any less a Witch." A Witch? I was no Witch, Witches were bad right? I wasn't sure, if this family were Witches, they were certainly very nice to me. "Hogwarts express should have some robes that you can change into you can take these." She placed several gold coins into my hands. "Now don't you use those galleons for anything other than those robes do you understand." The thin woman paused. "Minerva" She indicated towards her daughter. "Will help you pass through to Platform 9 and ¾ good luck." I nodded. This was going much better than I expected, but several things were wrong. Witches? They think I'm a Witch? I was going to Hogwarts, whatever that was. There was a girl my age holding my hand while wearing a black pointed hat. And the thing most out of place was that for the first time I felt like I belonged. Minerva held my hand and we flew through the wall and in an instant I had left the real world, and into the magical world. I still hadn't heard Minerva speak, and I wondered, if perhaps she would be my friend. No one had ever been my friend before, I was so poor that everyone thought it a disgrace to be seen with me. Minerva seemed different than the others, perhaps it was because she was a strange person one of them. Did that make her what they had called me? A Witch? Or was there something different about me. As I looked around I realized we hadn't moved that when I turned to her. She was staring at me.

"I assume you are Muggle born correct?" She asked, and then I assume that she noticed the dazed look in my eyes.

"Non Magic Folk. I guess no one came to explain everything to you then?" I shook my head no. She smiled.

"The letters always tell you that you are accepted into Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry and that you are a Witch, and also where to be. But they never explain everything else." She rolled her eyes and continued explaining. "For some reason, as I have been told by my parents most of the Professors at Hogwarts don't think to explain much else, as they assume all Wizards should be pure bred. Like me." I bit my lip.

"What's…" I tried to remember the words. "Pure Blood?"

"Wizards that come from all Wizard families no mixed marriages like mine that sort of thing." Minerva explained. She looked at me then confused and then spoke. "Where is your ticket?" I assumed I needed this of course, so I looked around, and gasped.

"I must've lost it." I cried. "Oh no." I faked panic. "How will I ever get on the train?"

"Don't you worry about it. I'm sure we can talk to those Wizards taking Tickets and explain your situation. I assume you don't have your letter with you either?" I sighed a letter? Oh yes she did speak about a letter.

"Well that I forgot at the Orphanage, but I had my ticket I swear I did." She smiled at me fully believing my lie.

"I believe you." I bit my lip. I felt somewhat bad for lying so much, but I so wanted to belong somewhere, and I would go as far as this lie would take me. Minerva took my hand and we headed towards the train. It was much more lavish than the other trains I saw on the tracks, and it was in an entirely different place. A magical place. All around me were different people those strange people I always envied and for once I was one of them.

"Tickets please." It was an older man, his hand shook as he held it out for our tickets. I stuttered a bit pretending I was ashamed at loosing the ticket I never received.

"Pardon me Sir, but my friend here lost her ticket, but I assure you, she was definitely accepted into Hogwarts." There were several things I couldn't believe, one was that Minerva had called me her friend. Secondly that she stood up to me, and third that she believed my lie so fully that she stood by it fully. I trembled, but not in fear that I wouldn't bored the train but because there was a knot in my stomach from lying so much and so well. The old man looked me up and down.

"She looks like a Muggle." He muttered. My friend stiffened beside me.

"She's Muggle born, and she hasn't got any money, just picture her in proper robes sir. She is indeed a Wizard." I blushed, I blushed so hard I'm sure I looked mad. I couldn't believe she said that. I certainly wasn't a Wizard not at all, not even close. Oh no. I thought this was going to far. This amazing girl was standing up for me and clearly I didn't deserve it.

"Yes I'm sorry. I'm not one of those pure bloods who….well..I'm sorry" He was directing this at me. "I don't mean to sound prejudice. Yes please both of you get on the train." I smiled weakly, and then realized that I hadn't moved when Minerva tugged at my arm.

"Let's go come on." She pulled me into the train and I looked around. I had never really been on a train before. Even a normal train, before I could really take in what I was seeing Minerva had pulled me to one of the front cars, where an Middle aged woman was selling robes. She looked me up and down, and to Minerva.

"I'm going to change into my robes soon, but this young Witch hasn't got any." Then she took my clenched hand and opened it and took out the galleons and gave them to the middle aged woman. "This is for her robes." Then the woman looked me up and down and then smiled.

"You look right like a Muggle in those clothes." She grinned at me. "But I can soon change that." Suddenly with a flick of her wand, my clothes had disappeared and instead wear some very particular robes, probably school uniform I assumed. "There, now you look the Witch you are." I blushed it was getting harder and harder to keep up this lie. I turned around then and began looking for Minerva my only friend. I ran into a few people, some of them had different colored ties on. I saw one yellow and black tie, several gold and red ties, and several green and silver ties. I passed some people with blue in their ties, but I didn't see the other color because I felt dizzy with the depth of my lies and I felt myself start to fall, and my eyes closed against my will. But not before I felt strong by lean arms engulf me in an embrace.

I woke up in one of the Train's compartments, my head in Minerva's lap. There was no one else in this compartment. I looked up to find her reading a book. I saw the binding and read the title: _Preparing yourself for becoming an Animagus early on. _My voice seemed to startle her slightly.

"What's an Animagus?" I whispered, and she jumped just a little, but it was enough to move me from my comfortable spot on her lap and onto the floor. She got up and peered down at me over her spectacles.

"You startled me." She whispered and I nodded.

"I gathered that." I answered as I wiped the dust off of my new Uniform. She reached her hand out to me and pulled me up. "So." I continued. "What is an Animagus" She laughed.

"When I am older I want to be able to." She paused and I realized that she was searching for the right words. "Some Magic people can transform themselves into animals whenever they want. They need to be registered of course."

"Registered?"

"Yes, they need to let the Ministry of magic know, they have to be approved of course."

"I see." I nodded of course I didn't actually see or understand. "What is the Ministry of Magic."

"It's our Magical Government." Minerva explained. My face burst into a large smile.

"That is remarkable." I grinned .She shook her head.

"I never realized how much Muggles didn't know about our World." I nodded.

"Nothing." I answered.

"Hmm?"

"There are legends, and fairy tales of course, but no one really believes that magical people exist." Minerva smiled.

"So it must have been quite a surprise when you found out you were a Witch." I smiled.

"Yes."

"Of course you had made things happen things you couldn't explain."

"No."

"No?" I realized that wasn't the correct answer so I recovered.

"Well I mean, I didn't think it was that unusual." I explained. "Things just happened the way I wanted them to happen."

"Ahhh." She accepted this lie as well as she accepted all my other lies so far. I wondered briefly if I was going to be able to keep all these lies straight, to even remember all of them. It was all giving me a big headache. Then the train suddenly stopped making me sway and fall backwards into Minerva. "You really need to stop falling into me." She jested and I rolled my eyes. "I assume the train has stopped because we have arrived. Which means that fairly soon we will be sorted into our houses." My eyebrows shot up at this.

"Houses?" I questioned. She smiled at me.

"Yes there are four houses. Gryffindor, that is for the brave, Hufflepuff, for the extremely loyal, Ravenclaw for cleverness and Slytherin for the cruel and talented. The house you are in determines your path in life, and who your friends will be." I was confused. Somehow whatever house I ended up in would be what? Everything at this school? It would determine who I was? But since I wasn't magical at all, since I wasn't actually a Witch, it wouldn't be able to decide this at all? Right?

"What house do you think you will in?" I asked her she smirked at me.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked me. I shook my head and she nearly glared at me. "Gryffindor of course." She sighed. "I hoped it would be obvious." I shrugged.

"I probably wasn't the best person to ask." I continued. "I'm sure to anyone else it would have been obvious." I smiled. "I hope I'm in Gryffindor too." I was sure however that once we arrived at our destination someone would find out that I wasn't magical at all and send me straight back. The other option which was far more likely was that this was all a dream. A pleasant dream in which I actually had a friend. A friend that was magical and that I had lied to. She probably wouldn't have been my friend had she known that I wasn't at all magical. I had spaced out and in that time Minerva had grabbed my hand and pulled me off of the train and onto the boats. They were regular boats but I had expected them to be different magical in some way. Minerva was in the boat with me staring foreword entranced. Then she turned around and realized that I wasn't looking ahead but at her. She narrowed her emerald eyes at me.

"Look ahead Elizabeth, you can't miss this." So I looked past Minerva and her dazzling eyes to the Castle. It was brilliant and beautiful the sky was a sea of diamonds behind it and the water reflected the sky.

"It's Magnificent." I gushed staring wide eyed at the scene. It was so marvelous so beautiful, Minerva smiled widely at me when she turned around.

"Indeed." And she grasped my hand tightly for a moment as if to remind me that this was all real that I wasn't just imaging this, and then she let go. When we got to the Castle. There was a very old man standing on the foot of gorgeous wooden stairs.

"Come come gather round." He smiled his voice quivering slightly with age. We all gathered around Minerva was on my right. She had given me a look then, a look that sent a shot of confidence straight through me. I smiled then and I knew if Minerva was next to me I would be okay. "Shortly you will walk through these doors and then you will be called by myself to sit down and I will place the sorting hat upon your head. Then the sorting hat will look inside your head, see your true self and place you where you most belong." He said sternly. "They are four houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. In your house you will find people who are like you, and will help you become what you need to be." He smiled then and motioned with his hand and then the doors opened and we followed him in. I crossed my fingers, all I could hope was that I wouldn't end up being separated from my friend. I didn't care what each of the houses meant. It's just that I never really cared about another person before because no one had ever cared about me before. _Please don't let us be separated. Please please please. _Many names were called several people were sorted, and then came the moment I feared the most when my friend's name was called and she left my side. Instantly I felt empty as she sat on the stool. She grinned down at me and winked, but I had to look away.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat bellowed and I winced. She hopped off of the hair and bounded towards Gryffindor table. I couldn't look. I was sure if I wasn't brave enough to tell the truth, than more than likely I wasn't brave enough to be in Gryffindor house. More people were called to the stool to be sorted until I was the only one left. The old man looked at me confused.

"I'm sorry I don't see your name here." That was when Minerva spoke up.

"It was probably erased since she didn't remember her ticket." I could understand that, if it were true, my not handing in my ticket could have made my name disappear from the list. If it had been there in the first place.

"Very well." The old man said. "What is your name child?" I bit my lip knowing soon it would be revealed exactly who I was.

"Elizabeth Parker." It was then that I noticed at the Professor's table, that one man a Wizard with colorful purple and blue robes looked straight at me, and it seemed to me as if he could see through me. I knew then that this Professor knew I was lying.

"Well then come sit." He patted the stool. I was shaking, I'm sure most thought it was for fear of being in a House I didn't want, but I'm sure the Professor with the blue and purple colored robes knew different. I sat down on the stool and saw Minerva grinning at me over her spectacles. It was meant to give me confidence, but this time that did not work. My lips quivered as the brown worn out sorting hat was placed upon my head, I closed my eyes waiting for damnation.

"This is very strange." The sorting hat commented, I didn't dare open my eyes. I knew what was coming. "I cannot see completely into your mind child." He said confused. " What I can see is curious indeed." I closed my eyes tighter. "Loyal like a Hufflepuff, but not honest, a great big liar which should put you in Slytherin. However, it seemed your loyaltiy lies with a newfound Gryffindor which should put you in Gryffindor, however." He paused for a moment and I gulped. "You are also extremely clever and have kept a very big secret, which for some reason I cannot see." I breathed a sigh of relief. "I am not sure where you belong." Just then I heard someone stand up. I opened up my eyes and turned around just in time to see the Professor with purple and blue robes starting coming towards me.

"This is holding up the Feast." Then he smiled at me. "I'm sure that this matter can be solved with the sorting hat, and Miss Parker in my office." The man who placed the sorting hat on my head nodded.

"Miss Parker this is the Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore." He gestured towards the man in the purple and blue robes. " He will help you figure out what is going on, while the rest of us enjoy a feast." I swallowed hard and nodded as I followed Professor Dumbledore out of the Great Hall.


	2. The Issue

**So it seems that maybe my story might be more canon then I thought. Because someone let me know that McGonagall supposed love was in fact murdered by Voldemort. So in my story it's just that everyone but Dumbledore thought that this happened when in fact Dumbledore had saved her. Because she was under his protection. So that's good, I guess. Besides it's not like we know who her love was. **

**Also I don't own Harry Potter but I really shouldn't have to tell you that.**

**And please review. I love reviews. They are better than presents. **

We walked silently to what I assumed was his office. There was a small statue of a lion in front of it and he cocked his head to the side as if examining it. Then he pulled out his wand I guess and waved it around while saying.

"Sherbert lemon." It was nearly comical. That was his secret password or something? Sherbert lemon? Did he really like lemons or something? It turned out that he happened to be very found of lemon drop candies. I guess that explains it. He turned to me as the statue moved and looked me up and down he stopped at my brown eyes for a moment and then seemed to examine the top of my head as if there was bug in my matching dark brown hair. Then he smiled and his eyes twinkled. "Follow me please." I followed Professor Dumbledore into his office. On the walls were pictures that were actually moving. It didn't make sense to me. Then there was a Phonix perched on his desk which was cluttered with papers. "Please excuse my untidiness Miss Parker." I nodded. Then he looked at me again with his blue eyes, and I knew he was going to reveal my secret. "Please sit down." So I sat down in one of his chairs it was wooden with detailed carvings of lions on it. "Miss Parker how did you end up at Hogwarts." There was something in his eyes that told me he already knew the answer and was seeing if I would be honest with him.

"I saw people pass through platforms nine and ten, and I was so lonely, and it looked fun so I wanted to too." He smiled at me.

"So that's when the lie started?" I nodded.

"I don't have a home." I added. "I ran away from the Orphanage, they were mean, and this boy a year younger than me, Tom Riddle had done terrible things, he my teddy bear." I knew that it wasn't that bad, but he scared me, his eyes seemed to empty.

"I see." He seemed to be considering something.

"I'm sorry. Please don't turn me into a toad." At that he laughed a full belly laugh.

"My dear child, I will not turn you into a toad, but you cannot learn magic, because you are not a Witch." I nodded understanding. "Then again I can't let you just go back when you don't have a home."

"Please don't feel sorry for me."

"Too late for that." I sighed. Then he continued. "Therefore. You shall have a home here." I swear then that my jaw dropped to the floor and Professor Dumbledore had to get a broom to sweep it up.

"What?"

"I am adopting you." Again I was hit with another shock wave of surprise.

"So that means…that I?"

"Will stay here with me yes. I have my own personal rooms here and well I am afraid you will sleep on the couch I am too old to sleep on it myself." I nodded through my shock. "We have a Professor here Professor Deldan, who specializes in Muggle teachings. She will be your tutor." Again I nodded still in shock.

"I really don't know what to say Professor Dumbledore. This is too much. I thank you greatly for your offer, and I would love to be a part of a family, it's just I can't ask you to do this for me." He smiled broader.

"I knew you were truly a good person behind all the lying." He observed. "But I insist. You will be my daughter officially I will need the Minister of Magic's approval, but even if he says no you will still be my daughter if only unofficially." I smiled.

"I…I Thank you Thank you Professor so much." He grinned then.

"I should think that it would not be improper for you to call me Father."

"What will the students think?" I worried wouldn't they be upset that there was a Muggle at their school?

" I will inform them of our arrangement and ask that they treat my daughter with respect, I'm sure the Headmaster will approve." Then he added. "You are under my protection now, if any of the students try to hurt you magic or otherwise, they will not go unpunished." He promised me. " I hope you will feel at home with me." Then he added. "I hope that someday you will feel like you are truly my family"

"Thank you." Quickly I added. "Father." I smiled at the word, I had never been able to say that word, and mean: My father. My father? I had a father? Then my Father, Dumbeldore, (those two words in the reference to the same person? I shook my head at my thought.) went back to the feast to inform everyone. He explained to me that it might be best if I remain in his office.

That night I slept on a couch in a nice room, with a new home, and a father. A father who recently told me he was gay, and battled the man he was in love with. I tried to comfort him, he didn't want it at first, but I told him that as his daughter it was my duty to care for him, as he cared for me. He also told me about his family and his sister, and how he wished he could have stopped her death. I cried for him. Now there was another person that cared about me, and I cared about him. I had a home, a father, and a friend. Hopefully at least, maybe Minerva was still my friend, but how might she feel now that she knew I was lying.

**So the whole her being Dumbledore's adopted daughter, just sort of sprang up on me. But I think it works. Besides Dumbledore is already missing his family, why can't Elizabeth help him heal a little bit?**

**Remember reviews are better than presents. **


	3. It isn't perfect

**Alright I don't own anything as ususal. Sorry very sorry for taking so long. It's been what nearly a year. Oh and I added a Malfoy in it but since I don't know the malfoys of McGonagalls age...I just call him by his last name. If you review I will update sooner. **

I've lived at Hogwarts for the last three months. But everything isn't all an amazing adventure. Most of the time I just sit inside a classroom listening to Miss Deldan go on and on. Sometimes she even gets things wrong. She did not understand how a telegraph worked. She thought it was a device used in math equations. When I tried to explain it to her she asked why Muggles didn't just use owls.

"Is there something wrong Miss Parker?" I looked away from the window at the plumb shaped woman. Her blond hair and that bright purple dress just did not go with the snow outside.

"No." I lied. I was more alone here than I was on my own in the real world. Here everyone was magical and I was normal and plain.

"You know." She sat down on the table in front of me. I winched because I was sure it was going to break. Maybe she enchanted the tables so they wouldn't. "When Professor Dumbledore first sent you to me. I thought Merlin himself was smiling on me. What a privilage it was to be able to study a real Muggle everyday in my classroom. To teach one!" I felt as though I was her science project. "Now I believe I will never understand you. Never understand a Muggle how they can always be so far away. Why they never just use practical methods for things. Anyway your lessons are over for today Elizabeth, besides my real students will be arriving." A tear slipped down my cheek. _My real students. _I was nothing here. First I was a novelty the unexplored but now I'm boring. She returned to the front of the classroom and raised her eyebrows as if to say "Why are you still here?" I ran out of the room which caused me to run into someone and knocked both of our books out of our arms. I looked up and to my misfortune I realized it was a Slytherin better yet it was Mr. Malfoy. I wasn't sure what his first name was but I could tell which family he came from, by his very platnom blond hair.

"SosoSorry." I stuttered. He growled at me, charmed his books back into his arms and then stood up.

"Watch where you're going next time Muggle!"He shouted. I decided in my oh so great judgement at the time to sink into the floor and hug it. I guess I wanted it to be my friend. I suppose I thought crying into it at our first meeting was the best choice. I heard the laughs around me, and I decided that the ground was a better friend than the other humans around me. Then I heard it. Slow steady methodical purposeful foot steps, and then they stopped right in front of me. I heard the soft swoop of a skirt being rescued from the dirty floor as someone crouched down in front of me.

"So Elizabeth." A smooth rich voice spoke. It was her, my only friend. Well I wasn't sure if we were friends anymore."Why on Earth are you on the floor?" She teased. I glanced up at the face of perfection sure that my tear stained face was hideous.

"Um." She smiled at me and then reached her hand towards me. I clasped it.

"Come with me." She held my hand as we ran out of the Castle to the outside. Where snow was still falling and the perfection was untouched by human footsteps. Of course there is probably some sort of spell to make footsteps disappear from the snow. I however will never be able to do that. She might.


End file.
